Since the invention of the frisbee, multitudes of people have enjoyed tossing aerodynamically shaped discs for amusement to others who catch them in mid-flight and return the toss. These discs are tossed with a rotational motion. They spin as they pass through the air and actually fly in paths that may be straight or curved as the skill of the user allows.
Various patents refer to the application of a foam ring around the perimeter of a flying disc, generally with the object of reducing its impact upon landing or being caught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,533 refers to an aerial glider with a flexible material middle and a foam ring around the edge.
British Patent 2,076,671 refers to a flexible body aerial disc with a ring molded around the edges. The patent says PVC is the preferred material of construction, but other materials may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,473 refers to a toy aerial disc made from flexible material with a foam ring attached around the edges.
There are number of patents which refer to a foam ring around a throwing disc. However, none of the references teach a ring cooperatively shaped to fit annularly over the edge of a standard sized disposable paper or plastic dinner plate.